fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Sugar Rush Racer (Candlehead Style) part 17 - Mishaela Takes Charge
But what everyone was unaware of was that it wasn’t just anyone who tipped over the boat. It was Jet and Gear the Turbo Twins. They looked at the tipped boat with their magic binoculars and congratulated each other on stopping the duo from kissing. Swizzle reached for Candlehead and held her close. Trembling, Candlehead leaned her head on Swizzle's shoulder and shivered. From her lair, Mishaela saw the whole thing from her crystal ball. Mishaela: "Nice work, boys. That was a close one." She pounded a clenched fist against the arm of her chair, Mishaela: "Too close. The little tramp! Oh, she's better than I thought." Getting frustrated at a good chance of failure, The sea witch then swam over to her cupboard pushed a range of different ingredients, and got out both a potion vial and a glass sphere(in which a butterfly lollipop was contained) Mishaela: "At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure." she swam over to her cauldron. Mishaela: "Well, it's time Mishaela took matters into her own tentacles!" she threw the glass sphere and the potion into the cauldron and she evilly continued as she held out the necklace that contained Candlehead's voice, Mishaela: "Gene's daughter will be mine - and then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!" Mishaela started cackling evilly as orange beams and yellow sparks enveloped her surroundings as her potion started taking effect, As she laughed, she transformed into a human girl and her voice changed. The night was lit by a full moon, the sky was foggy and blurry as wisps wandered aimlessly. Meanwhile, back at the palace, Swizzle who was wearing a cloak with is signature colors was playing his clarinet again, still wondering where the girl who saved him from the hurricane was. He was still oblivious to the fact that Candlehead was the one who saved him. There was no response and Swizzle started feeling despair again. Felix, concerned for his prince, approached him Felix: "Swizzle, if I may say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes." Swizzle smiled at Felix as he walked away, before looking up at Candlehead’s room. He saw Candlehead combing her hair again with a fork and went to bed, and thought about the day he just had with her. Like Felix said, she was a warm and caring girl, one that was a wonderful person for Eric to be friends with. But Eric couldn’t help but wonder if this should the right girl to be with. If she didn’t have a voice, she couldn’t have been the girl who rescued him from the hurricane. Believing that Felix was right about being with Ariel, the girl without a voice, Eric sighed before looking at his clarinet. He gave up and tossed it into the ocean and started heading towards Candlehead's room when he heard something in the distance, something familiar. It was a beautiful voice, one that sounded familiar. Swizzle rushed back to the balcony and leaned over the side. He looked down at the beach and saw a silhouette slowly walking down the coast. This shadow had blowing short, malachite green hair with classic fringe bangs across her forehead and two longer, layered bangs on either side of her face. She accessorizes with two raspberries and a pink, Japanese Pocky stick and wears her hair up in a chocolate-drizzled bun. The scrunchie also appears to be made of hard chocolate and a blowing light raspberry kimono accented with pale fuschia trimmings and a white obi sash. She looked strangely familiar and had a familiar voice, but before he could comprehend who this was, much less listen carefully to the voice, something started glowing from the silhouette’s chest. It was a wave of light and it shone across the beach before going into Swizzle’s eyes, hypnotizing him into thinking she was the one who saved him. Swizzle stood still and stared at the shadow. The following morning, under the bright sky of the new day, Charmy flew towards the palace Charmy: "Candlehead!" he flew into his friend's guest bedroom, landing on the bed. Charmy: "Candlehead, wake up! Wake up!" The green-head stirred from her sleep, sitting up and looking at the bee in confusion. Charmy: "I just heard the news." He shook her hand excitedly, Charmy: "Congratulations, kiddo, we did it!" Chuck, who was half-asleep, yawned as he woke up, glaring at the bee, Chuck: "What is this idiot babbling about?" Charmy gave him an amused look, Charmy: "Right - as if you two didn't know, uh? The whole town's buzzin' about the prince gettin' himself hitched this afternoon!" Candlehead, and Chuck were confused. Charmy: "You know, he's getting married!" The bee received two blank looks, and ruffled Chuck's feathers. Charmy: "You silly sidewalker!" he patted Candlehead's cheek Charmy: "I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it!" Charmy flew out of the room Candlehead, puzzled by what Charmy said, thought about it, before getting excited herself. She realized that the girl Swizzle was going to marry would most likely be her. She leapt to her feet, picked up Chuck and kissed him before rushing to her mirror. She looked at herself, feeling ready for the day, attempting to untangle her hair with nothing but her slim, dainty fingers, pulled back her hair into buches and dashed out of the room. Chuck left the room and rushed to catch up with Candlehead. As for Candlehead, she continued her run down the stairs, eager to see Swizzle, but as she did, she suddenly stopped in her tracks. She quickly hid herself and watched from behind a pole. She saw Felix in the throne room talking with Swizzle currently wearing a green, blue, sky blue, light blue, and dark blue tuxedo, who was standing with a girl with pale skin, rosy cheeks and bright green eyes almond shaped eyes, her malachite green hair with classic fringe bangs across her forehead and two longer, layered bangs on either side of her face. She accessorizes with two raspberries and a pink, Japanese Pocky stick and wears her hair up in a chocolate-drizzled bun. The scrunchie also appears to be made of hard chocolate, she wears a light raspberry kimono accented with pale fuschia trimmings and a white obi sash. Her leggings are deep brown with pink polka-dots, and her shoes are black with pink streaks on top. These parts of her design are identical to that of Candlehead. Felix: "Well, uh - err, Swizzle. I-it appears that I was mistaken. This mystery maiden of yours does - in fact exist. And - and she is lovely." Candlehead dared to peek into the room, studying the girl as Max appeared at her side. Felix: "Congratulations, my dear." he shook the young lady Minty Sakura's hand, who had a smirk on her face. Swizzle: "We wish to be married as soon as possible." Swizzle informed him, his voice soft and loving in an almost eerie sort of way. Candlehead was shocked at what Swizzle said. He was turning Candlehead down for a girl he just met. Sebastian was also horrified. Sebastian looked at Candlehead, who was starting to break down as she hid behind a pole. Felix: "Oh, yes - of course, Swizzle, but, er - but these things do take time, you know. . . ." Swizzle: "This afternoon, Felix. The wedding ship departs at sunset." Felix: "Oh, oh - very well, Swizzle - as you wish." Horrified that Swizzle was dumping her, Candlehead broke down in tears and subconsciously touched her throat. Unable to hear another word, she spun on her heel and raced back to her room, Chuck rushed after her and tried to calm her down. But as they left, Sakura watched them leave before turning to her glowing necklace. She quietly chuckled, happy that her plan is going as she hoped. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:Fan Fiction